Unexpected
by CherryxDarling
Summary: They did what was expected when six friends haven't seen each other in almost five years. They talked. What they talked about, however, was a completely different story. It was...unexpected. JC, SL. Lotsa new characters and a surprising twist! [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Here I am. With my new story. Yay! I'm glad you all like Just Friends. I'm glad I actually completed it! Here is the prologue of my new story, Unexpected.**

Prologue

Nobody's POV

Unexpected

Jimmy Neutron. Cindy Vortex. Libby Folfax. Sheen Estevez. Carl Wheezer. Michelle Rayo.

They were the best of friends. Through Elementary School, High School, and well, not College. Of course they tried to be friends, but it was impossible. Jimmy went to Harvard, one of the best colleges like, EVER. He became owner of the ever-so-famous industry of Neutron Space Administration. He worked with NASA and other space industries. Let's just say he's very rich. Cindy went to Yale, even though she wanted to attend Harvard with Jimmy, they had long confessed their feelings for each other, but her parents forced her to go to Yale, because they went there. She graduated there and stayed in Boston for awhile, before moving to California. She became interesting in acting, and is one of the best actresses in Hollywood.

Libby went to a small college in Washington, after her parents had decided to move when she graduated High School. Later, she dropped out of the normal college to attend Beauty School and opened her own business of hair care. The Wheezers also packed up and left, but decided to go to West Virginia instead. He attended a community college, but also dropped out to be taught by some llama professionals to own his own Llama Ranch. Who knew?

Sheen stayed in Retroville, and lived with his parents until he was almost 20 years old. He went to a tiny little school a town away and actually graduated, and decided to become a full-time DJ for a very popular radio station in Houston, Texas. That was after he moved there, of course. His love for Libby never died, he thought about her constantly. Deciding that a long distance relationship wouldn't work, they broke up 'temporarily'. Ha. They haven't seen each other for almost 5 years.

Michelle Rayo moved to Retroville when she was 15. She was Carl's cousin, and she sported the familiar red hair like he did. Her dad was a soldier, and they moved a lot. She moved New York the day after she graduated Retroville High School. She went to a private college and now works in a small business with almost no power but a lot of money to her name. She travels constantly, and absolutely hates it. But normal people are supposed to hate their job's, right?

And while they tried to meet for a reunion, it just never happened. It was either Jimmy had another business meeting, Libby had a hair emergency, Cindy was shooting another movie, one of Carl's llamas were sick, Sheen of course, had to be in the studio to play songs and talk about whatever he wants, or Michelle had to do an emergency little business trip to Europe or something. Whenever they tried to get together, something like that always came up. It was expected.

But what wasn't expected, was that they WOULD meet up in the most unexpected place ever. And do one of the most expected things that six friends would do when they haven't seen each other in five years. They talked.

But what they talked about, however, was a completely different story.

It was...unexpected.

**A/N: I guess that was okay, right? Was that long? I dunno. I'm glad that ALL of you read that. (Hint, hint). I know most prologues are boring, but mine is SUPER IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!...R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, now I'm nervous. I'm afraid I'm going to let you all down. Oh well! Also, please think of Cindy as a Rachel McAdams in the Jimmy Neutron universe. Rachel can play in a lot of movies, The Notebook, Mean Girls, The Family Stone...yeah. She's great. But this chapter starts when their all about 14 though. Nobody's POV. Oh, and bold will be Cindy talking, italics is Libby talking, underline is Jimmy, bold and underline is Sheen, and bold and italics is Carl.**

Unexpected

Chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax sat in Jimmy's lab, but they weren't doing homework. Jimmy wasn't working on an invention, or fighting with Cindy. Carl wasn't going on and on about how he wanted to own a Llama Ranch when he grew up, and Sheen wasn't talking about the new Ultralord episode that came out last night. Libby wasn't listening to her music, or trying to hold Cindy back from tearing Jimmy into a million pieces.

Surprising, isn't it?

They made a vow. Whenever they sat in the circle, they wouldn't fight. They wouldn't talk about Ultralord or Llamas. And no music would be played. They sat in the three chairs and the loveseat that Jimmy put out, and talked. About school, family, the latest homework assignment they AREN'T doing because they're talking about it instead.

Libby sat in one chair, with of course Sheen next to her. Carl sat on one side of the loveseat with Sheen on the other side. The people on the loveseat...was Jimmy and Cindy. Ha ha.

Before they sat down, they fought over who sat where. But then Libby settled it all. It was amazing how close Jimmy and Cindy were sitting, even though there was plenty of room to sit without even touching each other.

Libby was the cool, calm and collected one, while her best friend Cindy was more fiery and stubborn. She loved to argue. So did Jimmy. Sheen was more hyper-active, and spilled one too many secrets that day in the circle.

What secret was it?

You'll just have to see.

_"Yuck. Did you see what Betty was wearing today?"_

**"I know. As if she doesn't have enough attention already."**

"What attention? Is it because she's so hott?"

**"No! Because she's a ditzy idiot, that's why**."

**"Hey guys, no fighting. I don't know why you fight anyways, because Jimmy told me and Carl something REALLY SUPER important yesterday we weren't supposed to tell...**"

_**"You're not supposed to tell Sheen! Jimmy will kill you."**_

**"Ooh...what is it?"**

_"I don't think it's a wise idea to tell secrets about your best friends, Sheen."_

"Yo guys, I'm right here. And Sheen, you better not tell or else I will kill you and say it was a lab accident."

**"Oh, so it's that important Jimmy? C'mon Sheen, tell us."**

**"But I don't wanna have a lab accident!"**

_"I'm just gonna stay out of this conversation..."_

_**"Me too."**_

**"Not me! Tell me Sheen, or else I'LL hurt you."**

"Sheen, don't tell her!"

**"Oh, but I really think I should. It's about her anyways."**

**"...It's about me?"**

"SHEEN!"

_"Sheen just shut up before you get hurt."_

**"Jimmy really-"**

"Sheen don't you dare."

**"He really, really likes-"**

_**"See ya at your funeral Sheen."**_

**"Cindy."**

**"...Wow..."**

_"I KNEW IT!"_

"Oh crap."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah..."

**"Jim...we need to talk."**

_"Well they're gonna be gone for awhile."_

**"See, my secret telling ability isn't so bad!"**

_"Whatever you say Sheen, whatever you say."_

And that was the day Sheen spilled Jimmy's deepest, darkest secret. But of course, Cindy liked Jimmy back, so it all worked out for the better. Sheen didn't get killed that day, don't worry. So Jimmy and Cindy talked, and after that, they talked a little bit more, and after that...well that's for them to know and for me to tell you. They kissed, duh! That was until, Sheen, the complete ruiner of hope and dreams, interrupted them.

Sheen almost got killed.

So the circle became a tradition. It lasted until the day they graduated, the year of 2009. That was the day their lives changed forever.

**A/N: Kinda suckish, but believe me, the second chapter will be so much better! Thanks for the replies! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oops. Made a mistake. If they were 13 in the last chapter, then it would be five years until they graduated High School, making the year 2011, not 2009. Oh well. They graduate in 2011 then, okay? This is graduation day, and this chapter features Michelle Rayo, too.**

Unexpected

Chapter 2

"I can't believe we graduated."

Everybody sighed at that statement. They were leaving forever. Really depressing, but then again, exciting.

"Sheen...I need to talk to you...alone please...," Libby, who was staring at the wall of Jimmy's lab, turned to her long-time boyfriend with tears in her eyes. Sheen cast her a worried look and they both got up.

"Uh oh...what's going on?" Jimmy asked, looking at Cindy.

"I'm not talking to you because you're a cheater. I'm only here because of Libby and Michelle." Cindy said coldly.

Jimmy grimaced. Something...er...happened at the after the ceremony in the High School gym.

_Flashback_

_Cindy looked at her hand dreamily. They were going to different colleges, but Jimmy had given her a promise ring. He said they could get married after they both graduated, because Jimmy wasn't going to allow her to go to Harvard just because she was going to miss him so much..._

_She stood up from the seat in between her parents and headed toward the hallway, she REALLY had to go to the bathroom. She rounded the corner and the scene that play before her shocked him. _

_Jimmy stood against the wall, locked in a heated kiss with Betty Quinlin. Cindy gasped and Betty and Jimmy looked up. Betty smirked and Jimmy's eyes widened with surprise. _

"_I...I can't believe you!" Cindy yelled, and yanked the promise ring off her finger, throwing to the ground._

"_I HATE YOU JIMMY NEUTRON!"_

_End Flashback_

It was a memory that Jimmy hated. He didn't kiss Betty. What really happened was that Jimmy was getting the remaining inventions he had left in his locker when Betty pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Sure, sounds like a lame excuse, but it was the truth.

He tried to explain, but Cindy refused to talk to him. Now she hated him.

_Scene with Libby and Sheen_

"Sheen...I don't know how to say this...," Libby said, sniffling.

"Wha-what's the matter? Libby, what's wrong?" Sheen took her hand. She looked down at their laced fingers and her heart broke even more.

"Sheen...my parent's are moving...and their taking me with th-them...," She took a deep breath.

"Sheen...we can't be together anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheen was confused. His heart broke when she told him that they couldn't be together anymore, and he understood completely, but it still didn't feel right. Ever since Libby had introduced Sheen to her parents, they didn't like him. Just for some unknown reason, they thought she could do better without him. She could do better with any other guy but him.

Even if it was true, Sheen couldn't live without her. He loved her, and always had. He had planned on proposing to her soon, because he couldn't wait to start his life with her, even if her parents didn't like it.

Now, they couldn't be together at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Carl and Michelle, they had problems of their own.

"I'm moving again." Michelle said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but this time, my dad won't be coming back for another 2 or 3 years." Michelle looked down sadly. Her dad was gone most of the time, and they moved constantly. Her mother was a drunk, and always had some of her male "friends" over.

Michelle's dad didn't even know about his cheating wife, but he had his suspicions. That was when Michelle finally got the courage to tell him was when they got the divorce. Michelle was forced to live with her mom, and while her dad visited her, it was still hard for the both of them.

"Well, guess what? My mom and dad decided that it was time that we should pack up and move too."

Michelle's eyes widened with shock. "What? You've been living in Retroville all your life! Why ar e you moving now!"

Carl shrugged.

He wished he knew why, but he sensed it was because his parent's wanted some "adventure".

Ha, more like a nightmare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the day of their graduation, it was supposed to be a happy day. It was amazing Cindy was even in the lab. Sheen and Libby said their goodbyes, and Cindy and Libby left the lab, forever. They figured that they'd see each other again soon, even though some may not want to see others, but they were wrong.

Very, very wrong.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's very short. But it explains a lot of things. It's a very sad chapter, I felt sad just writing it. The next chapter will be when their about 23/24 years old. R&R!**

**But now, I leave you with a song that I love, and for some reason, I thought it went well with this chapter. Please don't ask me why, just enjoy the lyrics! I don't own this song.**

_Doin' Too Much by Paula Deanda_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails_

_Telling you I miss you_

_Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_Why you tryna diss me_

_When I just wanna kiss you_

_Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_Tell me what's the issue_

_Who I give these lips to_

_Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_This is turning into_

_Something I ain't hip to_

_Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_(Verse 1)_

_See you got me all alone_

_Waitin' right here by the phone_

_For you to call me, just to hear your voice tone_

_I keep on wondering if you was even feeling me_

_I keep on wondering if this was even meant to be_

_Tell me imma waste of my time, boy_

_You showing me no sign, is it cuz you on ya grind_

_Cuz your always on my mind_

_I keep on wondering if everything you said was true_

_I keep on wondering if you were really coming through_

_Now here I go again blowing you up_

_And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doin' too much_

_Now here I go again, blowing you up_

_And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doin' too much_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm out with my girls trying to have a good time_

_And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet some other guys_

_But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you_

_I try my best but I can't shake this thing you got me going through_

_All I can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way you make me smile, I ain't felt this way in a awhile_

_But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion_

_Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin_

_This way I feel about myself cuz I have self-esteem_

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just chasing fantasy_

_This way I feel about myself cuz I have self-esteem_

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just chasing fantasy_

_(Chorus)_

_Baby Bash:_

_Just leave ya name and number_

_I'm gonna holla at cha (x3)_

_Ronnie Ray all day Women in the hallway_

_Ev day losing track of all the people tryna call me_

_Don't' take this the wrong way_

_I been havin' long days, doing it, moving around town wherever I'm getting my song played_

_Now here I go again blowing you up_

_And my girlfriends keep telling me I've been doin' too much_

_Now here I go again blowing you up_

_And my girlfriends keep telling me I've been doin' too much_

_(Chorus)_

_Doin' Too much_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Glad you all like the story. This chapter is set in the time of when they're about 23/24 years old, and it's based around how Cindy's doing. The next chapter will be about Jimmy, or Libby or Sheen or something...you catch my drift? Okay, here's chapter 3.**

Unexpected

Chapter 3

Cindy's POV

California. That one word could hold so many different possibilities, and you probably wouldn't think that it would hold bad things.

I've lived in California for about 2 years, and I'm sick of it. Having Texan roots, it's hard to just pack up and leave. But that's what I did. Even after I moved about five or six years ago, I still have my accent. Or that's what my Californian friends tell me.

I've been looking desperately for a chance to go back to Texas, but even though several have come up, other things got in the way. Another movie audition, or photo shoot, or something like that.

Just yesterday Libby left a message on my machine saying that we should get together soon. I tried not to get my hopes up, because it seems that whenever I do, I can't even get to call her back I'm so busy. But this time, I checked my schedule, and I'm totally free for the next three weeks. Hello, vacation! But then my stupid assistant called and said that I needed to go to Europe for a movie shooting. Dang.

And my past still haunts me. That fateful graduation day and all the happy memories before that. One crosses my mind several times a day, and even sneaks into my dreams:

_Flashback_

_I had just turned 16, and me and Jimmy sat in the Candy Bar. We were just messing around, pretending that it was our first date all over again._

_Instead of talking, he took a napkin and a pen and wrote something down._

_He slid it across the table to me and I opened it slowly._

_It read: "Can I kiss you?"_

_I chuckled softly and replied: "Will you still love me in the morning?"_

_I slid it to him and took a drink or my purple flurp while he read it. He smiled and wrote his answer: "Forever and Ever, Babe."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed. That was my favorite memory.

"Get a life Cindy." My friend Ashley said and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out my window on the passenger side I was sitting on. She was driving me to the airport, so I could to go Europe.

"I can barely see...I hope I don't crash!" Ashley said, only half-joking. She was right though, the was about 8:30 p.m., but it was very dark. We were in the middle of a horrible snowstorm. Great.

"I bet there's gonna be a lot of delays, too," The fake blonde said beside me. Yep. She dyed her hair blonde, as it was the hottest hair color. Or so she says.

When I asked her why she would want to dye her hair anyways, she said because she lives in California. I think that's probably a little offensive to the proud Californians she has lived with ever since she was 2. I have no problems with Californians, they're just Texans without the accent.

She says she wished she never moved to California, because all her life she's been stuck with snobby, fake tan, dyed blonde hair girls. I tried to reason with her that not all Californians are like that, and she says she knows, but still curses her bad luck that she has to live with them all.

I still wonder why she even dyed her hair if she hates California so much.

We pulled up to the airport to find that there was a lot of delays. Hardly any people was there, and that was a good thing. I didn't want to be mobbed by fans.

"Do you want me to wait here?" She asked, shivering slightly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just remember to pick me up in five days, okay?" I asked.

She nodded and gave a little wave, walking out of the deserted airport. I already had my ticket so all I had to do was sit. I didn't recognize him at first, but I gasped softly when I saw the familiar boy-er, man-walk into the airport.

I saw him, and my heart broke all over again.

**A/N: Kinda suckish. Okay, no offense to any of you Californians! And I'm not saying that all Californians have fake tans and dye their hair blonde or their snobs or anything, that's just Ashley's opinion. Please don't flame me for that.**

**Here is the song that goes with this chapter. I don't own this song, okay?**

_**Califoria Girls, by Gretchen Wilson.**_

_I ain't never had a problem with California_

_There's a lot of good women from Sacramento_ _to Carona_

_But them Hollywood types after awhile wear on ya_

_Struttin' around in their size zeroes _

_Skinny little girls, no meat on their bones_

_Never even heard of George Jones_

_(Chorus)_

_Ain't you glad we ain't all California Girls_

_Ain't you glad there's a still a few of us left that knows how to rock your world_

_Ain't afraid to eat fried chicken and dirty dance to Merle_

_Ain't you glad we ain't all California Girls_

_There ain't nothin' wrong with plastic surgery_

_Well Dolly Parton never looked so good to me_

_Everybody ought to be exactly who they want to be_

_But that Paris Hilton gets under my skin_

_With her big fake smile and her painted on tan_

_She's never get a chance with a real man_

_(Chorus x2)_

_Ain't you glad we ain't all California Girls_

_Ain't you glad there's a few of us left that know how to rock your world_

_Ain't afraid to eat fried chicken and dirty dance to Merle_

_Ain't you glad we ain't all California Girls_

_Ain't you glad we ain't all California Girls_

**I heard this song earlier today, and I thought it went well with this chapter because Cindy lives in California. I think you all know who walked into the airport after Cindy right? If not, find out in the next chapter! Oh, there's also a scene from Click here. (The Flashback.) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy! You all seem to like the fic! Sorry that it can get confusing at times. I have this great, great idea for this, and I know you'll like it. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Unexpected

Chapter 4

Jimmy's POV

Six years. The six years I spent away from my friends and family, the six years I spent controlling my new business, and the most painful six years of my life.

I spent those six years without the girl I loved with all my heart, Cindy Vortex. I didn't date other girls because I wanted Cindy. I didn't think about other girls because the only girl I thought about was...Cindy. But she hates me now.

Like I said before, it really wasn't my fault! Betty kissed me, and I tried to push her off of me...but who knew she was that strong...creepy.

I had flown over to L.A., the same city Cindy lived in. I considered visiting her, but one, I didn't know where she lived, and two, she still hates me, remember?

So I went about my business. I was supposed to be checking up on the new addition that had just recently been added to my business...Neutron Space Administration. Somebody had called me, who I don't know, and said that there was some problems down there. Without thinking, I left my luxurious Miami home and flew all the way down to L.A. to check on some stupid addition that was running just fine, by the way.

The idiot who called me is still a mystery. I drove down the road carefully, but not going that slow. It was snowing super hard now, and I would be lucky if I even made it to the airport in time. If their wasn't any delays, of course. I sighed as I pulled into the airport parking lot. My life wasn't exactly what I had planned it to be...I really missed Cindy.

But I blew it, and here I am.

I walked into the airport and looked around. Empty. Except for one person...

I drew in a sharp breath when I saw the gorgeous blonde sitting not too far away from me.

Cindy.

_Meanwhile_

"Is the plan working?" The brunette asked her husband.

"Yep. Jimmy just got to the airport, where Cindy is waiting. The others should arrive soon."

"Good...this better work, I didn't plan this whole thing for it to backfire on me."

"Oh, it won't backfire! At least...it better not..."

The woman sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Oooh...who are they? Only I know. It's somebody unexpected. Haha! Get it...the stories titled Unexpected and I...oh well never mind. Here's the song for this chapter!**

_**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy**_

_I confess, I'm messed up_

_Dropping I'm sorry's like your still around_

_And I know you're dressed up_

_Hey kid, you'll never live this down_

_And you're just the girl all the boys wanna dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you, for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, "What are you waiting for?"_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling what did you expect?_

_I'm just off, a lost cause_

_A long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you, for being you, but you can't blame me, for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_Always on (Always on)_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_Always on (Always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_Always on (Always on)_

_I don't blame you, for being you, but you can't blame me, for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is taking so long! I was planning on writing this over the weekend, but I got invited to my best friend's house, and disaster struck. (Dun, dun dun!) Well, anyway, she just got a Slip 'n' Slide for her little brother and sister, and then she invited her neighbors over Hannah and Justin. Hannah is a bratty little seven year old that hangs around Amanda (my friend's sis) all the time. Me and Jessie (my friend) were standing on the Slip 'n' Slide and Hannah pushed Jessie who bumped into me and then we both fell down and that caused Jessie to accidently kick me in my left eye. Ouch. I am doomed to have a droopy eye for the rest of my life! Okay, not really. I expected to have a black eye, but I didn't. It's a little swollen...and like I said, droopy. I am never, ever getting on a Slip 'n' Slide again! **

**Betcha didn't know: Okay, so I was watching the Fairly Oddparents today, and the episode "Sleepover and Over" was on. I noticed that all the animals Cosmo "befriended" (The ant, the bee, and the cat). Were all named after Jimmy Neutron characters.**

**The ant: Carl**

**The bee: Cindy**

**The cat: (Who amazingly went through three lives in less than seven seconds!) Jimmy**

**Isn't that cool?**

**Coincidence? I'll let you decide.**

**Sorry I'm boring you with this. On with the chapter!**

Unexpected

Chapter 5

Libby's POV

I was doomed. Doomed, I tell you! My stupid cousin called me over to her house, and then when I finally got there, I found out that she had left for Africa. AFRICA!

Okay, Libby, breathe in, breathe out.

Anyways, I had gotten my friend and employee McKenzie to take over the shop while flew over to California to visit my "long lost" cousin Jenny. She is one of the most dramatic girls I know, next to Cindy of course. And when I say dramatic GIRLS, that doesn't count my other employee Hank. He's not a girl, of course, but he sure acts like one. You would think that a guy that acts like a girl would be gay, but I'm not exactly sure. Me and McKenzie debate over whether he is gay or not.

I guess you don't really care about that. Actually, I'm assuming you don't care, because it's a strange subject. Uh...how about we change the subject now?

Anyways, here I am, driving through a blinding blizzard, hoping that I don't crash and fall into icy water and then freeze to death. I guess I'm pretty dramatic too.

Sheen just happened to rub off on me.

Oh, god.

I was doing SO good about not thinking about him, and then...it's just hopeless. I thought after all these years, I'd actually get over the guy, but I haven't yet. I'm still sad.

I'm sad because I had to break up with Sheen. I'm sad because I had to move to Washington. I'm sad I haven't seen the rest of the gang in almost five years. I'm sad that I can't get over the fact that I'm sad and I can't get over it. Pathetic, I know.

I FINALLY made it to the airport, and I walked in slowly, rubbing my hands together for warmth. I looked around for a moment and then walked up to the desk so I could buy my ticket back to Washington. I told the woman- her name was Natasha- that I needed one ticket to Washington.

She sighed. "Hold on." She said, slightly annoyed.

Well. Somebody's a little grouchy. Considering that there was nobody else in line, and only two other people in the whole room altogether.

The lady came back and handed me my ticket, and I paid. "Looks like your going to be here for awhile. All the flights are delayed until the blizzard stops." She smirked at me slightly and sat back down. Now it was my turn to sigh.

I turned around and sat in the nearest seat. I looked around for a moment, at the familiar looking blonde sitting not too far away from me, and an equally familiar looking brunette male sitting way across the room from me. And it was a pretty big room.

After I skimmed my eyes across them. I did a double-take. Then a triple-take, because I wasn't so sure I had seen right.

The familiar blonde female, and the male brunette just happened to be Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N: This chapter was more detailed than the last two. I had more trouble picking out the song for this chapter though. **

_**Who Knew by Pink**_

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed in everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh That's right_

_(Chorus)_

_If someone said three years ago_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them up_

_Cause there all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever...Who Knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no...No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessing now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever...Who Knew_

_Yeah Yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head _

_Until we meet again_

_Until we...Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_And the last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who Knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who Knew_

_Who Knew_


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the positive reviews! I've never had so many before. My eye is all better now! No more droopy. But now I'm kinda sad. Why? Because The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, has hardly any JC. It was still hilarious though. Long live Cleft and Brain Boy. Don't you forget about Shirley! Okay...now I'm just being retarded. Alright, on with the chapter!**

Unexpected

Chapter 6

Sheen's POV

_Ring, ring_

I felt a sudden vibration in my leg and jumped slightly. I dug around in my pocket for my cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It read: Jason Martinez.

I flipped it open and answered, "What's up man?"

"Hey Sheen. Listen...I need a favor..."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "What now Jason? Last time you needed a "favor" I loaned you $150 and you never paid me back! And the time before that I had to pick you up from that bar...-"

"Hey, hey, hey! That was one time! And I promise that I will pay you back, I just need one thing."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. What is it?"

"...You need to pick me up from the airport in L.A."

I banged my head on the steering wheel. I was already headed home, and now I had to drive all the way to L.A. Damn that Jason.

"Sheen...Sheen...hey, are you still there?"

I raised my head and said, "Yeah I'm here. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, man, I owe you!"

"You bet your ass you do."

And then I hung up. I worked at a radio station and Jason was my partner. He tended to ask for favors and never pay his dues...he still lived with his mom. It's amazing he even got a job with me! I was applying for a job at another radio station, and I was filling out the application in my car. I opened to glove box to put it away and everything fell out. Today is just not my day.

I leaned over and picked everything up when I spotted something under the seat. A little rectangular shaped paper. I frowned and picked it up. The expression on my face softened when I saw what it was. A picture. Not just any picture, my graduation photo with all my friends.

Carl was on the end, with Michelle next to him. Cindy was next to her, and Jimmy was on the other side of her. He had his arm around her waist and she was leaning against him. _That must've been before Cindy caught Betty kissing Jimmy...,_ I thought. I was beside Jimmy with Libby on the other end beside me.

_If she was gorgeous then, she has to look even better now, _I thought with a small smile. I still loved Libby. I always have. I broke my heart when she moved, because I haven't seen her since.

I turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot. I got on the highway and headed down to L.A.

Hey...Didn't Cindy live there now?

**(Okay, I have NO idea how long it takes to get from Houston to L.A., but I'm guessing a really long time. Let's just say here it only takes a few hours. Sorry for the interruption!)**

A few LONG hours later, I pulled into the L.A. airport parking lot. I walked in and looked around. It was almost empty, except for a rich looking dude in the corner and blonde sitting not too far away from him. What really caught my attention was the girl in the corner. She had dark brown curly hair spilling over her face, which I couldn't see very well because she had her head down.

The first name that popped into my head was Libby, but I could be sure. I didn't know what she looks like now, after all, I haven't seen her in five years.

I glanced at the other two people in the room while I took the seat closest to the door. They also looked slightly familiar. I knew they were talking to each other, by the way that their mouths were moving, but they weren't sitting that close. Actually, it looked more like arguing.

I saw the blonde huff at the guy and get up and walk away. She walked into the bathroom and the other girl raised her head and got up slowly.

She sighed, and she yelled, well, not really yelled, but more like talked REALLY loudly, "Good going Neutron. It's been five years since you've seen Cindy and you've already made her mad in less than an hour!"

I pratically fell out of my seat. My jaw dropped, and so did Jimmy's.

Wait, that was Jimmy! And Cindy! And Libby...

**A/N: Awww! Sheen loves Libby so much! Oh, and Cindy set a new record when she went after Chester and A.J. in JTPH3. She went four boys in that movie. Ha ha! Chester and A.J. look REALLY bad in Retroville, too. It was unsatisfying, but funny. I still liked it. What about you? Um, okay, on with the song! (No I didn't forget it!)**

_**Far Away by Nickelback**_

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I, to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_(Chorus)_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_(Chorus)_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey again. I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to update, and I'm also sorry for making the chapters so short. But I'm NOT putting the song lyrics at the end of the chapter just so it will look longer. Also, thanks for all the positive reviews. It really motivates me to write! So I've got only Michelle and Carl left, and then the story will get better. Or at least I hope so.**

Unexpected

Chapter 7

Michelle's POV

My life sucks. I couldn't help but think back to the time when I lived in Retroville, and it still amazes me. I mean, when I lived in Retroville, I had real friends. In all the other towns or cities I lived in before that I barely knew anybody, much less make any friends. So when I moved to Retroville, everything changed.

I was fascinated with the people I met there, and the stories I was told _about_ the people that lived there. The first person I met was Libby Folfax. She took joy in telling me all the stories about her friends and their enemies, and their amazing adventures and stuff.

I was jealous.

It had to be the first time in my life that I was actually, truly _jealous._ It's never happened to me before.

What was I jealous of, you ask? Many, many things.

Of the friendship Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl had. I was jealous that Carl had a much better life than me, being my cousin and all. I was jealous that they went on their "amazing adventures". But most of all, I was jealous of their families.

Libby's family always had a big Sunday breakfast together, or so she told me. Jimmy's family had dinner together every single night, no matter what. Sheen's family watched the show Ultralord together every Friday night at 6:30. My dear cousin Carl, had a great family...they always looked out for each other in every way possible. Cindy's family wasn't as close, but they sure were proud of their only daughter.

My parents divorced and then never spoke to each other again. What a great family I had.

After graduating, I thought I was going to be on my own. Oh, I was wrong. Very wrong. My mom made us move to New York where I went to business school for four, _loong _years and I now work at a very large business where I'm hardly ever noticed.

Ahh..Deja Vu.

Well, I only get noticed when somebody wants me to go on another "trip". I play messenger. I take documents to other businesses. And that's exactly what I had to do this oh so wonderful snowy night.

I had to fly all the way to L.A., give them some stupid document, and then fly all the way back to New York, where I had to work some more. My life story.

I knew all the flights would be delayed. This is what SHE wanted. She hated me so bad, although she didn't act like it. But she's the one that sent me on this trip in the first place.

Let me explain: _She, _had a name. Her name is Candace. She is the one that sends me to all these business trips. She has a lot of power over me. I hate it.

I pulled into the parking lot of the semi-empty airport. There's nobody here because all the flights are going to be delayed. I just know it.

I walked into the airport and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked around and my eyes stopped in the corner. A dark brown haired girl was towering over a dark haired guy. They looked kinda familiar. I looked to my other side and jumped about five miles.

"Sheen!"

_Meanwhile_

"Welcome...welcome...get your butts in here!" The brunette's husband welcomed their "guests" into their home.

"Well...I'm glad you could all make it. It's been a pretty interesting show..," The woman gestured to the TV screen where Jimmy and Libby were talking.

"I can't believe you made us do that. I feel so bad." The younger woman said.

"They're gonna be so mad." A man about the same age agreed.

"Well, them being mad will be worth what else they, and we, are going to get out of it, right?"

**A/N:Oohh...who are they? You'll just have to read on and find out...This chapter is slightly deeper than the other ones. Still kinda short though! I wasn't sure about what song to put in here. I'm currently listening to Give It Up To Me by Sean Paul feat. Keyshia Cole but I can't put that in here! Haha that's funny. I'm still not sure if this is the right song to put in here, but I really like this song anyway!**

**I don't own this song or the artist. That would be cool though, right?**

_**Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson**_

_You've got your mother and your brother, every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say_

_You think I'm stupid, but the truth is that it's cupid, baby_

_Loving you had made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hand off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know the situations getting old_

_And now the more you talk the less I can say, oh_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm looking for attention, Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school _

_So tell me, how come you never showed?_

_I gave you everything and never asked for anything_

_And look at me, I'm all alone_

_So, before you start defendin' _

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point in being slow?_

_Let's get the show on the road, today_

_Hey_

_(Chorus)_

_I wanna love, I want a fire_

_To feel the burn in my desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_Cuz if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Then why are you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Then just leave_

_Yeah yeah_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_


	9. Chapter 8

**I usually don't update this often, but I just felt like writing. This is the last...single chapter...I guess is a way you could put it. With the last person left, Carl Wheezer! Yay. Hahahaha...hyper attack! Okay, so I bet you don't know what that is...it's where I get hyper crazy psycho all of a sudden and I'm just rolling on the floor laughing. Kinda like being sugar high! Woot, woot! Here's the chapter before I go completely nuts.**

Unexpected

Chapter 8

Carl's POV

"What do you mean he's not coming back until Monday?"

I paused. That sounded slightly stupid.

"Dude...like that's what I like, exactly mean. He's not coming until Monday. Sorry dude."

I sighed. "Can't _you_ just give me the medicine?"

"Dude, like, sorry, but I can't. I'm not allowed." The guy on the other line laughed slightly. "He said something about like, not trusting me with such serious stuff. Can you like, believe that?"

"No...I really can't believe it." But I really could.

"Uh...so like, what's your name again?"

I sighed. "Carl Wheezer."

"Ha ha...Wheezer. Dude, that's like, a funny name. Are you Mexican?"

"...No...I'm American."

"Ohhh...Well, I have a friend that's a Mexican. Dude, he has the sweetest hairless cat pet thing ever!" The guy laughed again. "It bit me once, and I had to like, get a rabies shot. Or was it a flu shot? Dude, I can't tell the difference. Well, anyway-"

"Okay, listen: Just tell Sean Michaels to call me when he gets back, okay? What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, like, my name's Jeff Tanners...some of my friend's call me JT. You can call me JT, if you want. You can be my friend-"

"Just tell Sean that I called, okay?"

"Okay dude, see you around."

"Bye."

I flipped my cell phone shut and resisted the urge to bang my head against the steering wheel. But while I was putting my phone back in my pocket, I ended up hitting my head on the steering wheel anyway.

"Ow..."

I had called the Llama Medicine Organization, or the LMO, because of my sick baby llamas. It was a very drastic time, you could see, and I didn't know what to do when I found out my dear llamas Angela and Agnes were sick. But my partner, Kaysar Jennings, sent me here to L.A. to the LMO headquarters to get the medicine I needed.

Unfortunately, the manager, Sean Michaels, was out until Monday, and it was only Thursday. And the surfer dude on the phone couldn't help me in the least.

I was sitting in the parking lot of the airport. I had called the LMO headquarters when I got here, and they said they'd call me back, so I bought some llama toys. I even got a llama poster. It's so cute!

What was I going to do now? I could find a hotel until Monday...yes, yes that was what I would do!

I searched around in my backseat for my bag that had my extra money and then I realized something. I had left it in the airport! I figured that since only a few cars was here, I would have no problem getting it back soon. I got out of my rental car and walked slowly inside.

I pulled out my wallet and looked at my old pictures. I hadn't replaced them, hadn't got rid of them. Why would I, I mean, they're all pictures of my friends!

I looked at one at our graduation day. Mrs. Neutron had kindly taken a picture of me, Jimmy, and Sheen. I hadn't seen them or Libby, Cindy, or even Michelle in years.

I looked up absentmindedly and I did a double-take. I glanced down at the picture to see if I was doing right. There, all in one group, stood Jimmy, Sheen, Michelle, and Libby.

The older Libby groaned, obviously frustrated. "I'll go get her." And she stalked off to the bathroom. Maybe Cindy's in there.

In realization, I said just so they could all hear, "Why wasn't I invited to this little get together?"

**A/N: That was pretty long. Longer than the other chapters, I guess. I'm listening to music still. Haha. Anyways, I picked this song because I haven't heard it in awhile, and I'm listening to it right now. I know it probably doesn't go so well with the chapter, but it's a good song anyways. I know I say that every chapter. Here it is!**

_**Beverly Hills by Weezer**_

_Where I come from isn't all that great_

_My automobile is a piece of crap_

_My fashion sense is a little wack_

_And my friends are just as screwy as me_

_I didn't go to boarding schools_

_Preppy girls never looked at me_

_Why should they?_

_I ain't nobody_

_Got nothing in my pocket_

_(Chorus)_

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Rollin' like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Look at all those movie stars_

_They're all so beautiful and clean_

_When the housemaids scrub the floors_

_They get the spaces in between_

_I wanna live a life like that_

_I wanna be just like a king_

_Take my picture by the pool_

'_Cause I'm the next big thing_

_(Chorus)_

_The truth is, I don't stand a chance_

_It's something that your born into_

_And I just don't belong_

_No I don't_

_I'm just a no class beat down fool_

_And I will always be that way_

_I might as well enjoy my life _

_And watch the stars play_

_(Chorus)_

_Beverly Hills_


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't able to write Thursday or Wednesday, or most of Tuesday for that matter. And I couldn't write Saturday because I was babysitting. I've got horrible cramps anyways and haven't been in the mood. I just decided that you're probably tired or waiting so here we are. **

Unexpected

Chapter 9

Cindy's POV

I had high hopes that me and Jimmy could actually get along, but deep down inside me I just knew that it wouldn't happen. And boy was I right.

When he walked in, I just gaped at him. It took a moment to realize I was even there, and another to figure out it was actually me. His mouth dropped open and I regained my composure and raised an eyebrow. I mean seriously, what are the odds of this?

And I had to admit, he looked very professional. I had heard about his booming business, Neutron Space Administration, but never really seen him since graduation, so I didn't really know what to think. He was wearing a black suit, but he wasn't exactly prim and proper either. His brown hair had grown longer and it slightly covered one of his beautiful blue eyes. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was.

At first I thought he was walking towards me, but then I he sat down not too far away from my seat.

"Strange how things work out, huh?" He finally broke the ice. His voice was deeper.

I didn't answer right away. It wasn't really that I didn't want to, it was because I didn't know how to reply. So I just nodded.

He spoke again. "Where are you going?"

"Europe. Some movie shooting, I guess." I finally replied.

He hesitated, as if I was about to bite his head off. Like I would do that...

"So...how have you been?"

It was such an innocent question, one that deserved a simple answer, but I wasn't a very simple person. So instead of the simple 'Fine', I just had to set off on him. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea, but when you see the ex-boyfriend for the first time in seven years, you're not exactly thinking the clearest.

"Oh I'm doing just great! See, I haven't seen you, or Libby, or anyone else for that matter, for the past seven years! I'm constantly going from country to country and it isn't exactly how I thought my life was going to be! So you tell me, _Jimmy,_ how do you think I'm doing!"

By this time, I was standing up. I didn't notice that dark haired female walk in and watch our little "talk".

Jimmy had paled. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, but actually it was just his moody ex-girlfriend. Eh. I hate how that sounds! I'm Jimmy Neutron's _ex-girlfriend._ I'd rather be his friend, maybe his girlfriend, or his fiancé, or his wife, just anything other than his _ex-girlfriend._

I also didn't notice the few tears that had made their way down my cheek. I really didn't notice how sad I was until I had gotten into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My life seriously does suck. And maybe I shouldn't have gone off on him.

But then again, maybe I should have.

I mean, I have been unhappy since I broke up with him. I've been so sad, and I've just held it all in. Sure, I still cry myself to sleep at night sometimes, but I have never actually had my own little breakdown. Boy, does that have consequences.

Now I just broke down in front of the man I love the most. Shit. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed once. I could hear talking outside of the bathroom door. Sounded like Jimmy and another woman. I pressed my ear up to the door.

"I can't believe it. I heard the whole thing. It sounds like she needs somebody to talk to, and who could be better than her best friend in the whole world? Except for the fact I haven't seen her in seven years..."

"What? So you're telling me you haven't seen her since graduation? Neither have I..."

"Geeze, I haven't seen anybody since graduation. Even Sheen...wow...my life pretty much sucks."

"So does mine."

Libby's here?

That's weird. And it could only get stranger if Sheen, Carl, and Michelle would show up, but of course that would never happen. Not in a million years.

I guess in this case that a million years mean only a few hours.

**A/N: Okay. That was a pretty good chapter, right? And it's still not that long. Oh well. Here's the song for this chapter. I'm not really sure it goes along with the chapter too well, but I'm in love with this song.**

_**Leave the Pieces by The Wreckers**_

_You're not sure that you love me_

_But you're not sure enough to let me go_

_Baby it ain't fair you know to just keep me hanging 'round_

_You say you don't wanna hurt me_

_Don't wanna see my tears_

_So why are still standing here just watching me drown _

_(Chorus)_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There is nothing you can do or say_

_Your gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just, leave the pieces when you go_

_You can drag out the heartache_

_Baby you can make it quick_

_Really get it over with just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself with this mess you've left for me_

_I can clean it up you see, just as long as you're gone_

_(Chorus)_

_You're not making up your mind_

_It's killing me you're wasting time_

_I need so much more than that_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_(Chorus)_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Leave the pieces when you go_


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you reviewers! Don't have much to say, so here is the chapter.**

Unexpected

Chapter 10

Jimmy's POV

I mean seriously, what did I do? It's strange enough that Cindy just happened to be here, and then I asked her a simple question and she completely set off at me, and now Libby's lecturing me! I glanced at the doorway where a man had just walked in. I turned back to Libby and said, "What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "It's pretty obvious that she's really upset at you, Jimmy. And you're seriously asking me what you did? First of all, you haven't seen her in seven years. Second of all, just _hours_ after you gave her that promise ring on graduation day, she found you making out with Betty Quinlin. And you're acting like nothing every happened!"

She made sense. A lot of sense.

I sighed. "You're right. Should I go talk to her?"

She threw her arms up in the air and groaned, frustrated. "No! She just yelled at you at the top her lungs pratically, and she needs a girl to talk to. Like me."

And with that, she spun on her heel and walked into the bathroom. I heard the door swish open and close again, and a very tired looking red-head walked in. She looked around, confused. She said something to the male that had walked in earlier, now looking shocked. She looked slightly familiar...

Michelle? And was that...Sheen?

And just when I thought it couldn't get any stranger, it did.

I sat up straighter looking at the two. I then stood up and walked over to them slowly. "What is going on?"

Even if I was a genius, I couldn't figure out what was going on. Sheen shrugged.

"I don't know! I just walked in here and I saw you and Libby talking and then I sat down and Michelle walked in. Weird, huh?"

I shook my head, still trying to comprehend the situation. I then smiled. "I haven't seen you in seven years!" Sheen smiled too.

He stood up and we hugged. Yes, _hugged._ C'mon people, we haven't seen each other in seven freakin' years! It was manly hug.

"Hey! I'm still here ya know!" Michelle exclaimed. We all laughed and we included her in our little manly hug that now had a girl in it so it isn't so manly now. We broke apart when I heard the bathroom door being pushed opened. I quickly jumped apart from Sheen and Michelle, hoping that it was Cindy.

Nope. It was Libby. She sighed. "Well...I don't think she'll be coming out anytime soon. She's going on and on about how she missed you and she's sad and mad at herself for going off at you and how you probably hate her now and let's just say she's really, really emotional."

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw Libby gaping at Sheen and Michelle.

"What...what are you guys doing here?" She managed to get out.

"I have no idea! Well actually, I'm here to pick up my friend, Jason. So I guess I do have an idea...," Sheen said.

Michelle started to say something and then stopped. And then she cracked up laughing. "Can you believe this happened to us?" Sheen started laughing too. Then so did Libby. But I didn't, because I was still worried about Cindy.

I looked at Libby and said, "What about Cindy!"

She groaned. "I'll go get her."

"Hey...what about Carl?" Michelle asked, finally quieting down.

"Hey...why wasn't I invited to this little get together?" I heard another voice ask. I turned around and...what do ya know, there's Carl.

Then Michelle started laughing again.

_Meanwhile_

"Is it working?" The brunette said into the phone.

The other woman on the line popped her gum and continued filing her nails. "Yep. Going perfectly. Except for that blonde girl, she ain't too happy."

"Cindy? She's one of the most important people there! Just make sure things go according to plan, okay?" The woman exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your undies in a bundle. Is the rest of the crew there?" The woman said, now fixing her make-up.

"Uh...yeah. I think so." The brunette counted the people in her house. "Seven altogether. Two girls, give boys. Yeah...they're all here. Make sure everything goes-"

"According to plan, I know. You already said that. Listen, I gotta go now." The black haired woman huffed.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The woman hung up and popped her gum again, smirking at the young adults that had gathered in the airport.

**A/N: Lots hints there! Let's see if you can guess who the seven people are, and the black haired girl, and the brunette and her husband. Ha ha.So please review, and I'll update again soon, I hope. Here's the song for this chapter. Don't know what made me want to pick this song, and it's country, and only one other song is country so far in this fic. Hope you like!**

_**Life is a Highway, (remade) by Rascal Flatts**_

_Life's like a road you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where the brave are free and the lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate, to break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_(Chorus)_

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you know like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get up again_

_You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes on_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

_(Chorus x2)_

_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_

_A misunderstanding once but now we look it in the eye_

_There's no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes on_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

_(Chorus x3)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh, I'm so tired. I spent the night at my friend's house on Tuesday night, and we stayed up until 6:00 a.m. Wednesday morning. And then we got up at 10:00 a.m. We spent the whole night acting all paranoid because the house across the alley behind her house has just one light on, and the thing is, nobody lives there. Me and my friend were outside all day, so we didn't see anybody go inside. The light was never on before, so there's really no explanation. And this morning, the light was off and the curtains were closed. Weird, huh? We also spent part of the night hitting each other with plastic spatulas (don't ask why), and pouring water in our belly buttons and then hitting each hitting each other with our spatulas once again to see if the water would spill out. (Again, don't ask why, we're really psycho sometimes.) Okay, on with the story now.**

Unexpected

Chapter 11

Libby's POV

The first time I went in the bathroom was hard enough, but when Jimmy made me go in the second time, I pratically lost it. I was mad at Jimmy _and _Cindy, because their acting like childish immature brats, and I was confused because I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jimmy standing with Michelle and _Sheen._

All the memories from the past came back and hit me _hard._ I guess I had been avoiding them lately. I was kinda glad to get away, and I needed to think. And Cindy really needed some comforting, so there was a good excuse to get out of the room. You're probably wondering about what happened the first time I went in the bathroom to see her, so here is what went down:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I strode quickly to the bathroom door and pushed it open. "Cindy?"

She was sitting on the bathroom counter, her head in her hands. She wasn't sobbing, but I knew she was crying. She never sobbed, it's actually kinda weird. She looked up at the sound of my voice and said, "Libby? What are you doing here?"

I smiled slightly and sat on the counter next to her. "I was going to see my cousin, but she's in AFRICA!" I suddenly waved my arms in a frustrated motion. It still made me mad that she wasn't home.

She laughed. "I'm guessing that she didn't tell you?" I shook my head. She wiped her tears away, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Her rubbing only seemed to be making it worse, so I grabbed a paper towel and wiped her eyes for her.

"Girl, you know I'm here for you. But you also gotta know that crying over him ain't gonna help too much. Even though it seems like you really need it."

We both laughed again. "Thanks." She said. We hugged and she sniffed.

"Omigod, he probably hates me now! But he probably hated me before for not talking to him for seven years. But that's so not my fault! I mean, he cheated on me! But I can't help but think that there's more to the story. Do you think he still loves me? I've missed so much, and even though I don't really want to admit it, I still love him. Should I tell him? I might not have another chance you know-"

"CINDY!" I yelled, to calm her down. She was ranting. And when she started ranting, she wasn't likely to stop.

She looked up and sniffed again. "Why is this happening to me?" Fresh tears started falling down her cheeks. I felt like crying myself. She really doesn't deserve this. I needed to get Jimmy and Cindy to have a little heart-to-heart.

After I talked to Sheen, of course.

I hugged her again, rocking her slowly back and forth. "It's going to be okay Cin...It's going to be fine..." I said over and over. I let her go and then said, "I'm gonna go outside and see what's going on there, okay, I'll be right back. Unless you wanna come out with me..." She shook her head violently. I sighed and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's what happened. Interesting, right?

Yeah.

Now Jimmy is expecting me to go back in there. I wanted to, but then again I didn't. I needed to talk to Sheen and Michelle...but Cindy needed me.

"I'll go get her." I said after groaning.

I walked back in there to see Cindy in the same position she was in earlier. "Hey girl..." I said quietly as I sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You know, I just need a friend right now." I smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, right?"

**A/N: Awww...Libby and Cindy are such good friends. Now Libby has to talk to Sheen and make sure Jimmy and Cindy talk...can't wait to see how that goes! Some of you mentioned that you think Betty and Nick might be the people setting them up. Good guess, but I'm not telling you who it is! They might be it, they might not, you'll just have to wait and see. I was listening to this song and I decided that it fit this chapter because Libby was comforting Cindy. It goes okay with it, right?**

_**Bring It On Home by Little Big Town**_

_You've got someone here_

_Wants to make it all right_

_Someone to love you more_

_Than I have right here_

_You've gotta bring it on and I'll hold you tight_

_A hand to lead you on through the night right here_

_I know your heart can get all tangled up inside_

_But don't keep it to yourself_

_(Chorus)_

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet_

_When the weight of the world_

_Is on your shoulders_

_I know what you need_

_Bring it on home to me_

_You know I know you_

_Like the back of my hand_

_You know I'm gonna do_

_All that I can right here_

_Gonna lie with you_

_Till you fall asleep_

_When the morning comes_

_I'm still gonna be right here_

_Yes, I am_

_(Ooooooooo)_

_So take your worries and drop them at the door_

_Baby, leave it all behind_

_(Chorus)_

_Baby, let me be your safe harbor_

_Don't let the water come and carry you away_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh, bring it on home_

_Oh, bring it on home to me_

_Home to me_

_Oh, bring it on, bring it on home to me_

_You've got someone here_

_Wants to make it all right_

_Someone who loves you more than life_


	13. Chapter 12

**My friend left for Texas today, so here I am...alone...for the next five days...**

**Yay. More writing time. Oh, and you probably noticed I changed my name to Tinkerbell-FaithTrustPixieDust, and that's because I watched Return to Neverland last night, and since I like Tinkerbell, and I heard the wonderfulicious song, "I'll Try" on the movie last night, this name popped up in my mind. The song is sang by a girl in the movie, but I have the remake that Jesse McCartney did. It's really a good song. On with the story!**

Unexpected

Chapter 12

Sheen's POV

I was confused. Jimmy really seemed to be freaking out about something he and Cindy talked about, and Libby seems really frustrated with the whole thing. Michelle is acting all psycho crazy all of a sudden and Carl just got here, so I don't know what to think about him.

Oh, and I was right about Libby being even more gorgeous now. She looks even more than gorgeous! She looked really shocked when she saw me, and I don't blame her. I was shocked when I saw her, too. This whole thing is weird. I mean, what are the odds of us all being here?

Realizing that I had said this aloud, Jimmy said, "Well, the chances of us all being here at the same airport, at the same time, is about 562, 874 to 3."

**(A/N: I completely and TOTALLY made up numbers there.)**

I stared at him. "I KNEW I shouldn't have said anything."

Michelle was still laughing. Carl had walked up to us now and was staring at Michelle. Jimmy was now pacing. I almost started laughing myself.

I heard the bathroom door open again and this time, Cindy stepped out, with Libby behind her. Carl looked at them and said brightly, "Hey Cindy! Didn't know you were here. What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

I could see Libby behind Cindy making some strange gesture with her hand, where she was waving it at her neck as if she was telling Carl not to say anything. But the damage had already been done.

Cindy glared at him. "UGH! I knew this was a bad idea!" She turned on her heel and walked right back into the bathroom.

Then Libby said, "Oh c'mon! I just got her out here! Couldn't you wait just a few more seconds!"

Jimmy opened his mouth to say something, but Libby interrupted, "Don't you say anything, boy _genius!_ This is mostly your fault anyway! Don't give me that innocent look, _Carl!_

She turned and when she was almost all the way into the bathroom, she turned her head and gave a confused look to Carl. "When did you get here?" She shook her head and then walked in all the way.

Jimmy looked offended and Carl had his mouth open.

"Uh...maybe this is a two-person job." Michelle finally broke the ice and then started walking to the bathroom.

"Temper, temper." Jimmy muttered finally. I knew he was talking about Libby. I started laughing silently.

"You people...so much drama..." Carl mumbled, now shaking his head.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, Jimmy and Carl turned to stare at me. "Who knew that when we finally got together, it would be in an airport!"

Carl slowly started to laugh. Soon, he was rolling on the floor along with me. Finally, Jimmy managed to crack a smile. He too started to laugh and we were just having a great time. I think I actually saw the airport worker lady person, I think her name is Natasha, actually bang her head against her desk a few times. I guess we were getting pretty annoying.

When we finally calmed down, Jimmy said, "I don't think I've actually had a good laugh in over seven years."

Carl shook his head sadly. "Things aren't as good as they were when we were in high school."

Me and Jimmy muttered our agreement. "You're right. Ever since we graduated, and I moved away from Retroville and when...I lost Cindy..."

For the first time of our little reunion, I saw the pain and desperation in Jimmy's eyes. "I know how you're feeling, man." I swallowed.

He nodded, his eyes set on the floor.

"You know...it's amazing how a good moment can instantly change into a bad one." Carl said.

And he was right.

**A/N: The ending wasn't all that great. Now you can see how much Jimmy and Sheen are hurting because they lost their girlfriends. Isn't it sad? I'm now listening to Too Little, Too Late by JoJo. It's a great song. Listen to it. Here's the song for this chapter.**

_**Move Along by The All-American Rejects**_

_Go ahead, as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_(Chorus)_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even though your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to decieving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_(Chorus)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_(Chorus x4)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you reviewers! I can't believe I have 70 reviews. Do you think we can hit 100?**

Unexpected

Chapter 13

Michelle's POV

When I first saw Jimmy, I knew something was wrong. The way he paced around the room and staring at the bathroom door anxiously. I decided to give the boys a little alone time and go check on Libby and Cindy.

"Uh...maybe this is a two person job," I said before walking to the bathroom and walking in hesitantly.

"Cindy? Libby?" I said, walking slowly.

"Hey Michelle, we're in here." I heard Libby's voice come from nearby stall. Confused, I opened the door to the stall to see Libby pressed up against the wall of the stall (as there was hardly any room for two people) and Cindy was sitting on the back of the toilet, holding a cell phone.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Libby shrugged. "Cindy threatened to throw her cell phone in the toilet." She said simply.

Now I was even more confused. Libby, obviously seeing the confused look on my face said, "Her friend Ashley won't answer her cell phone so she could pick her up."

"SCREW CELL PHONES!" Cindy yelled suddenly. I jumped. She made a gesture that looked like she was about to throw the cell phone in the toilet again but stopped, staying silent again.

Libby shook her head, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Well...," I said. "Why don't you take her home?" I asked Libby.

She shook her head. "Oh no...one, I don't know where she lives. Two, that horrible snowstorm will probably be the death of me if Cindy isn't, and three, I really need to get back to the shop soon." She looked up. "Why don't you?"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "I ain't driving in that snowstorm either!"

"SCREW JIMMY NEUTRON AND CELL PHONES!" I jumped again.

"Girl...calm down." Libby soothed.

"But I can't! He's such an idiot, but I really need to talk to him...wanna go get him for me?" Cindy looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, hell no! Either you get the guts to go out there yourself or you can rot in here!" Libby exclaimed. Cindy's face fell.

"You're right. So...you wanna go distract Sheen and Carl out there for me then?" She said.

"Oh, _gladly._" Libby said, perking up. I looked at her suspiciously. "What? I haven't seen my ex-boyfriend in seven years either, I should be able to talk to him, too!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Well come on then, let's go sort this thing out." I walked out of the stall and waited by the door. Libby walked out, and I heard Cindy's heels as they hit the floor gently as she got down. I was about to walk out when I heard a watery _plop!_ And a sheepish "Oops!"

Libby sighed and put her head in her hands. "What happened?"

"Uh...my cell phone kinda accidently fell into the toilet." I had to stifle my laugh. I walked back into the stall and looked into the toilet to see Cindy's pink razr phone staring up at me. "That's just great!" Cindy slapped her hand against the door, and pulling it back, and shaking, a look of pain across her face. I jumped for the third time that night.

"That's what you get for almost throwing it in there twice," Libby was leaning against the counter, grinning. Cindy glared at her. I turned back to the toilet again when I heard a muffled ringing from inside of it. I peered at it and read aloud, "Ashley calling."

Cindy looked even more mad now. "Oh, so _now_ she calls me after I couldn't get a hold of her for 20 freakin' minutes!"

"Uh...we can get somebody else to fish it out later...that is, if it's still working by then. But you're an actress, you can buy a new one, right?" Libby said, making her way to the door again.

Cindy sighed, following Libby, with me in tow. "I guess."

"Now let's get out of here!" Libby opened the door and made a dramatic sweeping gesture with her hand, motioning us out. Cindy stepped behind me and pushed me out first. I groaned and stepped out, walking, more like jogging towards the guys.

"Okay listen. I think Cindy is on her last nerve right now...she kinda had a little mishap with her cell phone...she dropped it in the toilet." I stopped when I heard Sheen snicker. I glared at him. "I don't wanna anybody to say anything, let her be the first person to say something. I believe she wants to talk to you anyway. _Alone._" I pointed to Jimmy and his eyes widened. "Just don't get on her bad side, okay?"

Cindy and Libby walked up behind me, Libby staring right at Sheen, and Cindy staring at the floor, glancing at Jimmy every once in awhile.

I sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: Looks like Michelle is having a little trouble helping Cindy too! She has to help Cindy _and _Libby. Sounds like fun! Please R&R, here's the song:**

_**Invisible by Ashlee Simpson**_

_Like a grain on the beach_

_Like a star in the sky_

_Far too many to count_

_With the naked eye_

_They will see you_

_Go ahead walk on by_

_You don't know I'm alive_

_Maybe one day you'll find_

_You should open your eyes (your eyes)_

_You don't know me_

_(Chorus)_

_You're the one that looks right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walks right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_Little things adding up_

_Try so hard not to rush_

_Giving in, letting go_

_Of the world we know_

_They won't see you_

_Force it down, lose the taste_

_They all think it's a waste_

_We don't need to believe_

_Every word they say now (say now)_

_They don't know me_

_(Chorus)_

_It's so easy_

_To be lost_

_But maybe_

_You're not lost at all_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Do you know who I am?_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Do you see me now?_

_Do you see me now?_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm invisible_

_I'm invisible_


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, I'm glad you all liked that chapter! I like Michelle, too. She's got a unique personality. Well, here is the next chapter.**

Unexpected

Chapter 14

Carl's POV

I felt helpless as I watched Jimmy stare at Cindy as if he had never seen before. And of course he's seen her before, why would he do that?

Anyway, Michelle explained to us that we shouldn't upset Cindy again (I seriously didn't mean to offend her! What did I say that was so mean?)and that she needed to talk to Jimmy. Okay, I admit that sometimes I could be a little naive, maybe a little clueless at times, but I knew that Jimmy was in for it now. A retarded monkey could see that!

I've never seen Cindy so upset, except on our graduation day. It kinda makes me wonder, whatever happened to Betty that night? Oh well.

I glanced at the girls, who hadn't even moved out of their spots. I rocked back and forth on my feet, anticipating the big explosion. It never came. I saw Cindy take a big breath and look up at Jimmy. (He was pretty tall now!)

She took his wrist, note that I said _wrist_, not hand, and said firmly, "We need to talk." And then leading him off to a quieter spot.

"I hope everything goes okay...," Libby said worriedly.

"Everything will be fine. I'll take care of any mishaps. Right now, you need to talk to you-know-who," Michelle said quietly, obviously so that only Libby could hear. Well, she didn't do a very good job, because I heard it.

"Who's you-know-who?" I asked, leaning in. Michelle glared at me and Libby gulped.

"I'll tell you later." Michelle said simply. I nodded and glanced at Sheen. He was staring at Jimmy and Cindy curiously. I looked over there too, and I was shocked at desperate Jimmy looked. They were both sitting down, and Cindy wasn't even looking at him, just sitting there, with her arms crossed, staring off into space. But even from here, I could tell that she was listening to his every word.

Jimmy looked very, _very _desperate, as said before. (That poor, poor man. He must really love her!) It looked as if he were pleading with her. Cindy still wasn't looking at him. He put his hand up to her chin and made her look into his eyes. I couldn't really see what was going on anymore, so I looked back at Sheen, to see what his reaction was. I got confused when I saw that he wasn't standing there anymore. I looked around and then I saw that Libby and Sheen were on the other side of the room talking. I cast a confused look at Michelle, who was looking from Sheen and Libby to Cindy and Jimmy and back. (Isn't she getting kinda dizzy doing that?)

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Libby had to talk to Sheen. She's debating over whether to get back together with him or not." She said.

"Doesn't she still love him? Why is it hard for her to decide?" I asked, even more confused.

"She doesn't know if Sheen still loves her or not. Which is crazy, cause I saw the look he gave her when I came in," She gave me a smug smile.

"What look?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He still loves her, okay?"

I nodded.

"I sure hope everything goes okay with Jimmy and Cindy though, " She muttered, and then looking at them. She smiled when she saw them deep in conversation. (Or maybe a quiet argument...oh wait, there is no such thing as a quiet argument!)

"Never mind!" She said with a happy smile.

"You know, things could turn in a second. Cindy could still turn down Jimmy and slap him across the face or something! Wow...," I argued.

"Thanks for the positive comment," Michelle glared at me.

"Your welcome," I replied, looking over her head at Jimmy and Cindy.

She stared at me like I was stupid. She didn't think I could see her, but I did. I looked down at her and laughed. Don't know why, but I did.

And she laughed back. Catching me by surprise, she wrapped her arms around my middle in a hug, "It feels good to be back."

I hugged her back and I was sorta surprised when I knew just what she meant.

**A/N: I like this chapter. Made me happy, for some reason. Please review! Here's the song, and I laughed when I saw the video, and I thought it would be a good song for this chapter.**

_**If You're Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins**_

_Well you know those times_

_When you feel like there's a sign on your back_

_Say's I don't mind if you kick me_

_Seems like everybody has_

_Things go from bad to worse_

_You'd think they couldn't get any worse than that _

_And then they do_

_You still walk from straight to narrow_

_And you don't know where you are_

_Use the needle of your compass_

_To sew up your broken heart_

_Ask directions from a genie_

_In a bottle of Jim Bean_

_And she lies to you_

_That's when you learn the truth_

_(Chorus)_

_When you're going through hell_

_Keep on going, don't slow down_

_If you're scared, don't show it_

_You might get out_

_Before the devil even knows you're there_

_Well I been deep down in the darkness_

_I been down to my last match_

_Felt a hundred different demons_

_Breathing fire down my back_

_And I knew if I stumbled_

_I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying, Yeah_

_But the good news_

_Is there's angels everywhere on the street_

_Holding out a hand to pull you back on your feet_

_The one's that been dragging for so long_

_You're on your needs_

_Might as well be free_

_Guess what I'm saying_

_(Chorus x3)_

_Yeah, if you're going through hell_

_Keep on moving, face that fire_

_Walk right through it_

_You might get out _

_Before the devil even knows you're there_

_Yeah you might get out_

_Before the devil even knows you're there_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm taking so long with the update. Didn't really feel like writing, actually. Have you heard about that new episode of That's So Raven where Raven and Eddie are each other's perfect matches or whatever? I've always imagined them together. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Unexpected

Chapter 15

Cindy's POV

I wasn't about to look into his eyes and completely fall apart again. No, I'm much stronger than that. Still, I found it hard to find my voice and tell him that we needed to talk. I opened my mouth and breathed in, about to say something, but nothing came out. I took another deep breath and decided to try again.

I looked up from the not-so-interesting spot on the floor and gathered up my courage. I stepped forward and took Jimmy's wrist, saying, "We need to talk." and pulling him to an empty spot in the airport. I sat him down and sighed.

"Cindy..." He started off, and stopped, as if not knowing what to say. I sat down next to him, still not looking him in the eye. Heck, I wasn't even looking at him at all.

"Cindy...I'm really sorry. But you gotta know that Betty kissed _me._ You know I would never do that to you." He said.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to give this up and just hug him again. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It's hard to explain. I sighed. But then again, maybe it wasn't. I was acting like a complete and total baby about this whole thing. It's been seven years, Cindy! You can't possibly still be mad about something that was so long ago...and he _did_ say it wasn't his fault...

"Please look at me Cindy." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

C'mon Cindy. Don't let this chance pass you up. He could move on and meet some other girl, get married, have kids...move on with his life. Without you. Do you really want that?

Instead of begging with me like I thought he would, he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. I guess with being my boyfriend for almost five years and all the things we've been through, he knows exactly what to do. He really isn't the stupid genius anymore.

I tried so hard not to look into his eyes, but I did anyway.

And I almost broke down crying again.

His eyes are still the same brilliant blue, as they were seven years ago. They held the same emotion, if not more. Of all the things that had changed, his eyes still remained the same.

"Please believe me," He whispered. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"It's not that easy, Jimmy," I whispered back.

He caressed my cheek gently. "We can work on it, Cindy. We don't have to rush this. I don't know how long it will take us, but I do know that I can't live another day without you. I wake up every morning just wondering where you are and if you have moved on or not. Tell me Cindy, have you moved on?" There was determination in his eyes. One single tear fell from my eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "No...I haven't moved on, Jimmy. I think about you every day, hoping that you don't have little Jimmy Jr.'s running around that aren't mine." We both laughed.

He leaned forwardand pressed a kiss on my forehead. "That will never happen, Cindy."

I smiled. I pulled back and said cautiously, "So...we're good?"

I glared at him, and pulled away. Seeing the look on his face, I laughed. "We're fine Jimmy. We'll work this out." I pulled him into a hug.

"Good."

I thought so too.

**A/N: I loved that chapter. It's much deeper than the other ones, I have to say. The story is slowly coming to an end. Um...maybe six chapter left at the most. I am so sad and at the same time, excited and nervous. School is starting in seven days! I absolutely love this song and the artist. Here is the song:**

_**When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas**_

_I'm having the day from hell_

_It was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space_

_With a kiss on the side of my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_(Chorus)_

_Cause baby_

_Everything is fed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start_

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends__are (anymore)_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_

_And not to mention (I drank too much_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_(Chorus)_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life_

_Cause it just seems to go bad everytime _

_Will I be mending?_

_Another one ending once again_

_(Chorus x3)_

_Falls Apart_

_Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay, guys. It's been a _long _time since I've written the last chapter. I've got my reasons...**

**1) SCHOOL! It's so much more hectic than I thought it would be. It lasts longer, and I've got at _least _two different subjects of homework to do every night (Usually math, or science, writing...social studies...literature).**

**2) Wednesday night church is starting again, taking yet another hour of my day. It's pretty fun though.**

**3) MY SOCIAL LIFE! I hang out with my best friend almost every day. We usually spend time outside for a few hours. I'm not usually home on the weekends, I'm out with my friends, going to a movie, or just chilling.**

**4) Volleyball season is starting in a few months, just a little warning. Hopefully I can get this story done by that time. We have about a week of conditioning and then another week where we actually get to hit a ball, and then our games start. Practices usually last about an hour and a half long at least. **

**Please people, I have a life too. I've got part of Chapter 16 (or is it fifteen?)written, so I just have to finish it. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!** **I'm definitely going to finish this story, don't worry. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few weeks, so stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I'M BAAAACK!!! Yep, here I am, and here is the new chappie! I can't believe I have 90 reviews. I mean seriously! This half of this chapter was made months ago, and I don't feel like editing it so...you can blame me for the mistakes...who else is there to blame? I'm so sorry for the long wait...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Unexpected

Libby's POV

I don't know why I was so nervous. There was a million thoughts running through my mind right now, _What if he found someone else? What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

Part of me tried to tell the paranoid psycho crazy part of me that he did still love me, no matter what, but still...I couldn't help but wonder. I found it hard to look into his eyes, no matter how much I wanted to.

I had dragged Sheen to the opposite side of the room, and my breath caught in my throat when I tried to talk. I glanced at him, and he smiled slightly.

"Okay Libs. I just need to ask you one thing...since you aren't talking...do you still love me?" He asked right off the bat.

Did I still love him?

Is he freakin' nuts?

I finally looked into his eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah."

He grinned. "Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Oh please...I never stopped loving you, Libby, and I never will." He said seriously, his smiled fading.

It just made me smile wider. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck in a big hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When we pulled apart, I saw him looking curiously over at Jimmy and Cindy. He smiled, laughing slightly.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

He pointed to the couple. I turned my head and looked at them. They were talking-yes, talking, not fighting. And then I noticed the way Cindy's eyes sparkled, all the way from here. For the first time I saw her all night, she looked truly happy.

"I think everything worked out for the best." I commented.

"Everything's great!!!" Sheen suddenly flipped. I laughed. "No really! I'm happy, your happy, Jimmy's happy, Cindy's happy...I'm guessing Michelle is happy and Carl...but wait a minute!" He jumped up and down in excitement. "We can play matchmaker! We should hook Michelle and Carl up!"

I gave him a disgusted look.

"Not with each other!! With somebody else!!" He explained.

"Ooohhhh...I think your right. But couldn't that maybe...wait?" I gave him a suggestive look.

"What?...OH!!! Oh, he...yeah, sure...IT CAN WAIT ALRIGHT!" He said, finally catching on. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the women's restroom. I was laughing the whole time, but it stopped when I heard a strange noise.

It was coming from the same stall that Cindy had thrown her cell phone in. I pulled my hand away from Sheen's and he looked at me, confused. I put one finger up and stepped into the stall, looking into the toilet curiously. It read _Ashley Jacobs._

I just laughed.

"I ain't getting it out!!"

**A/N: I think that ended in a strange place, but whatever. I tried to make a little lighthearted than the past few chapters. This story is ending soon! Here is the song for this chapter...and it has nothing to do with the chapter! I just love, love, love this song!!**

_**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**_

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cuz she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, teaching her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know..._

_(Chorus)_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably singing some white-trash version of Shania karoke..._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's thinking he's gonna get lucky..._

_Right now, he's probably dabbing three dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_(Chorus)_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cuz the next time that he cheats...you know it won't be on me_

_(Chorus)_

_Ohh...maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Ohh, before he cheats_


	19. AuthorsNotePleaseRead!

**I am SOOOO sorry! I promised you guys I would update before volleyball practice started (huh, actually I said I wanted to have this _finished_)** **but y'all really need to know that I've been going through a really bad time right about now.**

**To know what I've been going through, or to just know more about me in general, please please go to  you need to know will be there. My diary is open to all notes, so feel free to ask questions...**

**Anyway, I feel that I _might, MIGHT _update before Christmas. I hope. I really want to, this fic is almost finished, and I want to get this done so I can maybe start a new one. Tons of ideas have popped up in my head.**

**I know I don't have many excuses for not updating, but I'm really sorry, and please do not give up on this fic. It means a lot to me.**

**And trust me, even with a literature project to do and semester exams coming up and v-ball practice everyday...I _will_ find time to update. This story probably has 2, maybe even 3 chapters left at the most. **

**Thank you for reading and replying, again, it means a lot to me.**


	20. FINAL CHAPTER 17!

**What do ya know? I'm back. I'm actually updating before X-mas. Can you say _finally? _So, here is the next chapter and thanks to all you absosmurfly wonderful reviewers. Ever. 4 more reviews until we hit 100, so let's try to make it, k? Here we go!**

**Chapter 17**

**Unknown POV (You'll see what I mean in a sec...)**

"It worked." The woman said simply into the phone, smirking.

"We know. Trust me, we know." The brunette on the other line said happily.

"So...when are we going to tell them?"

"Soon."

"You're very vague with your schedule." The black haired woman scowled.

"I thought you didn't care. Considering how long it took me to convince you to even do this," she retaliated.

"Are you implying I hate them?"

"No, I'm _implying_ that you're too proud to admit that you _don't_ hate them anymore."

"Ya know, Mrs. Neutron, you're too smart for your own good."

"I know."

"We're gonna tell them soon. Hugh, _what_ are you _doing_?!" Mrs. Neutron yelled.

"Oh come on sugar booger! You wouldn't let me see my wonderful little baby duck I got yesterday, and know that the deed is done, I think it's time it gets some deserved some attention! She likes pie, too." Hugh said, rubbing the small plastic duck against his cheek.

Judy sighed, and Ashley Jacobs, who sat beside Hugh on the couch, laughed slightly.

"So, we gotta make sure everybody is here, because I want them to be surprised when we ALL show up." Judy said, sounding very business like.

"I'm here!"

"We know Jeff, we know." Ashley said, obviously irritated.

"That Carl Wheezer is going to like, freak when he finds out that there is no such dude as a Sean Micheals!" He laughed.

"Again, WE KNOW!"

"SSSHH!" Candace directed to the two. "Some people LIKE the QUIET!"

"Yeah, well it's not that QUIET in HERE!" McKenzie imitated her. Candace glared back.

"Do you know who I am?"

"...No."

Jason held back a laugh. "Jeff, what are you doing with those chips?"

"Trying to balance a potato chip on my nose, dude. It's hard!" Ashley and McKenzie exchanged looks.

"OH, CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?!" Hank yelled loudly, overpowering all the others.

"Thank you Hank," Judy said.

"No problem Judy. Anytime, anytime." He smiled.

"Looks like everything went well. So let's GO!"

**(A/N: Hehe, no I'm not ending it here. I've decided this is the last chappie though, so I'm just skipping to the part where they go the airport. Were you surprised?)**

Hank opened the doors, very dramatically.

"Was that necessary?" Candace asked.

Hank looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Uh, duh!"

"WHERE IS CARL WHEEZER?!" Jeff yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the airport.

"RIGHT HERE!"

"OH MY GOD! Carl, hide me! That's my boss, Candace. She's SOOOO gonna kill me!" Michelle hid behind Carl.

"I'm not gonna kill you Michelle." Candace said with slight smile.

Michelle peeked out from behind the smiling redhead. "You're not?"

Candace shook her head.

"ASHLEY FREAKIN' JACOBS!! THANKS TO YOU, MY NEW PHONE IS DOWN THE TOILET! LITERALLY!" A loud shriek was heard. Cindy was glaring at Ashley.

Ashley smiled sheepishly. "What's with all these people yelling?" She said nervously, looking around.

"McKenzie, Hank?! What are you doing here?!...WHO'S RUNNING THE SHOP?!" Libby came running out of the bathroom, Sheen close behind.

McKenzie and Hank looked at each other. "Someone." They said in unison.

Libby looked at them suspisciously.

"Jason?"

"Don't even ask man, don't even ask."

"What about my medicine? Huh Jeff? WHAT ABOUT IT?" Carl just wanted to get back to his baby llamas.

"Don't worry, your little llama baby dudes are sick. Your boss took care of it." Jeff replied.

"So why am I here?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

A few moments later...

"OH!"

"Hehe, I'm the only who didn't yell."

"Shuddup Jimmy."

"Oh, and one more thing," Judy walked over to where "Natasha" was sitting and lead her over to the rest of the crew.

"This isn't Natasha."

Everybody looked at each other, confused, wondering who she was and what she had to do with this.

"Natasha" let her hair loose of her updo and pulled her jacket off.

"I think there...I think there is something I need to say to you guys," The mysterious woman looked directly and Cindy and Jimmy.

Libby gasped.

"Betty Quinlan?!"

"So, Cindy, what are you gonna do now?" Ashley asked her as they sat down in the airport.

"Hmm...probably go back to my roots. Retroville, here I come," She relaxed in her chair.

Ashley smiled. "I think I'm going back to my roots too." She said with a smile.

Cindy looked confused for a moment. "But you've lived in California since you were two. Do you mean your going back to where you were born?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Nope."

Cindy cast her another confused look.

"I'm going back to a brunette."

Cindy just threw her head back and laughed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it, and this fic is FINALLY OVER! I can't wait to start a new one, and hopefully I'll be move devoted to it. I hope you were all shocked-what with Jimmy's parents, and Betty. Please Review-tell me if you knew what was going to happen and how you feel about the story. I really wanna know. So, here is the last song for this story:**

_**Happy Endings by the All American Rejects**_

_Time does tell_

_That even if they say so_

_She'd be the one that would know _

_That I did do what I've done_

_And I wouldn't call it cheating_

_I'd just say I was leading her on_

_Why walk while I run away_

_You - you ask me what went wrong_

_Me - I'll write this last song_

_Please - just tell me one way we can win_

_One - more thing before I go_

_Two - the one who loves me so_

_Three - don't make me count to three again_

_Happy Endings_

_Just what you did do, If you're a dream then come true_

_Stop pretending_

_That what you mean isn't what you say_

_Hopeful Dreaming_

_Of the times before the pain, wishing it was still all the same_

_Loving, leaving_

_Round and round and round we go again_

_Walks alone, have often lead to thinking_

_My love for you is sinking to what seems an all time low_

_Or high, the limits never ending_

_And don't you know I'm sending_

_There's no venture I won't go_

_For you_

_You - you ask me what went wrong_

_Me - I'll write this last song_

_Please - just tell me one way we can win_

_One - more thing before I go_

_Two - the one who loves me so_

_Three - don't make me count to three again_

_Happy Endings_

_Just what you did do, If you're a dream then come true_

_Stop pretending_

_That what you mean isn't what you say_

_Hopeful Dreaming_

_Of the times before the pain, wishing it was still all the same_

_Loving, leaving_

_Round and round and round we go again_

_She walks away, she talks away_

_She walks away_

_She walks away, she talks away_

_Away, away..._

_Happy Endings_

_Just what you did do, If you're a dream then come true_

_Stop pretending_

_That what you mean isn't what you say_

_Hopeful Dreaming_

_Of the times before the pain, wishing it was still all the same_

_Loving, leaving_

_Round and round and round we go again_

_Happy Endings_

_Just what you did do, If you're a dream then come true_

_Stop pretending_

_That what you mean isn't what you say_

_Hopeful Dreaming_

_Of the times before the pain, wishing it was still all the same_

_Loving, leaving_

_Round and round and round we go again_

_**(I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW. I DO OWN JEFF TANNERS, JASON MARTINEZ, ASHLEY JACOBS, SEAN MICHEALS, HANK, McKENZIE, CANDACE, AND MICHELLE RAYO.**_

_**I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OF THE FOLLOWING ARTISTS:**_

"_**HAPPY ENDINGS" AND "MOVE ALONG" ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**_

"_**DOIN' TOO MUCH" PAULA DEANDA**_

"_**CALIFORNIA GIRLS" GRETCHEN WILSON**_

"_**A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES, A LITTLE MORE 'TOUCH ME'" FALL OUT BOY**_

"_**IF YOU'RE GOING THROUGH HELL" RODNEY ATKINS**_

"_**WHO KNEW" PINK**_

"_**BEVERLY HILLS" WEEZER**_

"_**FAR AWAY" NICKELBACK**_

"_**WALK AWAY" KELLY CLARKSON**_

"_**BEFORE HE CHEATS" CARRIE UNDERWOOD**_

"_**LEAVE THE PIECES" THE WRECKERS**_

"_**LIFE IS A HIGHWAY" (REMAKE) RASCALL FLATTS**_

"_**BRING IT ON HOME" LITTLE BIG TOWN**_

"_**INVISIBLE" ASHLEE SIMPSON**_

"_**WHEN IT ALL FALLS APART" THE VERONICAS**_

_**I THINK I HIT A RECORD OF EIGHT PAGES FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**P.S. IF YOU WANT TO USE MY OC'S, (FOR JIMMY NEUTRON ONLY!) THEN PM ME OR REVIEW SAYING SO. THANKS! R&R!!**_


End file.
